Elliott/Gallery
Images of Elliott from Pete's Dragon. Promotional Images Petes Dragon Second Poster.jpg Pete's Dragon 1977.jpg Disney-releases-first-poster-and-motion-poster-for-petes-dragon1.jpg Pete's Dragon 2016 German Poster.jpg Pete's Dragon billboard art 1.jpg Pete's Dragon Spanish Poster.jpg Concept Art Elliott model.jpeg Elliott Cel 1.jpg Elliott Cel 2.jpeg Elliott Cel 3.jpg Elliott Cel 4.jpg Elliott Cel 6.jpg Elliott Cel 7.jpg Elliott Cel 8.jpg Elliott Cel 9.jpg Elliott Cel 10.jpg Pete's Dragon Animation Color Model Cel - Elliott.jpg|Colour Model Cel Elliott_Cel_5.png Elliott Cel 12.jpg disney-dragons-book_4.jpg|Elliott and firefighter clown from a never-produced area called Dumbo Circus at Disneyland, planned for opening circa 1976 ElliottConceptArt (1).jpg|Early concept of Elliot with six legs and horns ElliottConceptArt (2).jpg ElliottConceptArt (3).jpg ElliotTerminusHoagyConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Elliott, Dr. Terminus and Hoagy PetesDragon Elliot 000.jpg PetesDragon Elliot 008.jpg PetesDragon Elliot 012.jpg PetesDragon Elliot 011.jpg PetesDragon Elliot 001.jpg PetesDragon Elliot 003.jpg PetesDragon Elliot 004.jpg PetesDragon Elliot 005.jpg PetesDragon Elliot 006.jpg PetesDragon Elliot 007.jpg PetesDragon Elliot 007.jpg PetesDragon Elliot 009.jpg PetesDragon Elliot 010.jpg Films and Television ''Pete's Dragon Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-850.jpg|Elliott making himself visible Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-852.jpg|Elliott visible Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-853.jpg|Elliott's complete 1st appearance Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-906.jpg Petesdragon-01.jpg Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-964.jpg|Elliott being fed lots and lots of apples by Pete Elliot with an Apple.jpg|Elliott with an apple Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-994.jpg|Elliott heating up an apple for Pete Pete1.jpg|Elliott with Lampie Elliot Growling.jpg|Elliott growling Elliotdismay.jpg Elliottears.jpg|Elliott in tears Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-6229.jpg|Elliott looks at the photo Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-7143.jpg|Elliott scared of his own shadow Tumblr mvb26dFegM1qiceiuo1 1280.jpg|Elliott leaving a dragon shaped hole in the schoolhouse wall Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-11324.jpg|Elliott (invisible) swimming towards the Gogans to destroy their raft Petesdragondisneyscreencaps.com-11331.jpg|Elliott destroying their raft Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-12749.jpg|Elliott scaring Hoagy Elliot Laughing.jpg|Elliott laughing after teasing Hoagy with a scare Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-12780_(1).jpg|Elliott surprised to hear a message from Pete Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-12789.jpg|Elliott starting to get angry over the news about Pete in trouble with the Gogans again Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-12798.jpg|Elliott starting to breathe fire in anger Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-12810.jpg|Elliot breathing more fire with anger and rage Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-12815.jpg|Elliott a bit calm Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-12816.jpg|Elliott intending to grab ahold of Hoagy Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-12826.jpg|Elliott following Hoagy while grabbing ahold of him Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13257.jpg|Elliott coming to Pete's rescue Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13265.jpg|Elliott stopping the Gogans from taking Pete away Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13274.jpg|Elliott rescuing Pete Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13334.jpg|Elliot burning Lena Gogan's bill of sale for good Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13352.jpg|Elliott scaring Lena Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13364.jpg|Elliott laughing after scaring Lena and seeing the rest of the family get covered in tar Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13418.jpg|Elliott roaring to scare away the Gogans' horse Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13444.jpg|Elliott laughing with Pete as they watch the Gogans leave all covered in tar and chase after their wagon Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13445.jpg|Elliott continues laughing with Pete Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13453.jpg|Elliott continues laughing with Pete 2 Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13554.jpg|Elliott scaring Dr. Terminus and Hoagy Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13624.jpg|Elliott continues scaring Dr. Terminus and Hoagy Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13637.jpg|Elliott continues scaring Dr. Terminus and Hoagy 2 Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13658.jpg|Elliott putting an end to Dr. Terminus' phony medicine business once and for all petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13708.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13798.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-13867.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14175.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14195.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14284.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14575.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14595.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14611.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14640.jpg|Elliott now has to leave Pete petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14703.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14722.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14753.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14784.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14806.jpg|Elliott makes Pete laugh for the last time petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14810.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14831.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14844.jpg|Elliott flies off to help another in need House of Mouse House Of Mouse DRAGONS.png Housemess.jpg Ursula 3.jpg [[Pete's Dragon (2016 film)|''Pete's Dragon (2016)]] Petes Dragon Elliott 2016.jpg Petesdragon-183658.jpg Pete's Dragon 2016 Stills 07.jpg Pete's-Dragon-2016-42.png|Elliott camouflaged Pete's-Dragon-2016-44.png Pete's-Dragon-2016-45.png Pete's Dragon 2016 Shot13.png|A shot of Elliott in the 2016 remake Pete's-Dragon-2016-39.jpg Pete's Dragon 2016 09.png Pete's-Dragon-2016-64.png Pete's-Dragon-2016-71.png Pete's Dragon 2016 01.png Pete's Dragon 2016 02.png Pete's-Dragon-2016-63.png Pete's-Dragon-2016-23.jpg|An illustration of Elliott Pete's-Dragon-2016-47.png Pete's-Dragon-2016-48.png Pete's-Dragon-2016-52.png Pete's-Dragon-2016-53.png Pete's-Dragon-2016-60.png Pete's Dragon 2016 05.png Pete's Dragon 2016 04.png Pete's-Dragon-2016-72.png Pete's-Dragon-2016-78.png Pete's-Dragon-2016-80.png Pete's-Dragon-2016-66.png Pete's Dragon 2016 10.png Pete's Dragon 2016 08.png Pete 1245.jpg Printed Media Pete's Dragon - The Lost Years 3.jpg Pete's Dragon - The Lost Years 1.jpg Pete's Dragon - The Lost Years cover.jpg Pete's Dragon - The Lost Years 4.jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances elliot parade.jpg|Elliot and Pete as seen in the Main Street Electrical Parade Tdl Elliott.JPG|Elliot and Pete as seen in Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights Imagineering-Disney_Character-Mural_Walt-Disney-Story-Theater_Petes-Dragon.jpg Video Games Elliot-Epic Mickey 2.png|Eliott as he appears in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Epic-Mickey-2.jpg Elliot_breathing_gas.jpg Em2-dragon-and-oswald.jpg Elliott_ready_to_attack.jpg Elliot_Attack!.jpg elliot_epicmickeygood.png|Elliot float in the Good Ending Em2-dragon-battle.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous imagesCAHF5DOW.jpg|McDonald's Elliot toy for the Walt Disney Masterpiece WDCC Elliot Figurine.jpg Elliot Keychain.jpg Elliot Pin.png Elliot Pin 2.png Maine Pin.png Elliot Plush.jpg Elliot Snow Globe.jpg Elliot Toy.jpg pete's dragon.png 16250_091131.gif Dis-spec.jpg Elliott Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Elliot Tsum Tsum Elliott Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Leaked Elliott 2016.png Disney Traditions - Pete’s Dragon.jpg Petes Dragon The Lost Years Book.jpg Elliott (2016) Disney store plush.jpg|Elliott (2016) Disney Store plush Funko Pop Invisible Elliott with Pete.jpg Elliot 6inch POP.jpg Petes_Dragon_Eliot_T-Shirt.jpg Petes_Dragon_Eliot_I-Phone_Case.jpg Pete's_Dragon_Pin_Set.jpg 0886444290722_600.jpg Build_A_Bear_Eliot_Plush.jpg Build_A_Bear_Eliot_Hoodie.jpg Build_A_Bear_Eliot_Shirt.jpg Elliott 2017 Disney Store plush.jpg|2017 Disney Store plush Category:Character galleries Category:Pete's Dragon galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries